No Secrets
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: I promised you, 'no secrets', remember? What should've happened at the end of 6:09 The Prodigal Daughter Returns. Challenge Response.


No Secrets

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: What do you know? It's still not mine!

Well, Java, here you go. My beautiful response to your challenge. 1500 words? That's just cruel, but I think I got it. What should've happened during the last scene of 6:09 "The Prodigal Daughter Returns".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory's back!" Lorelai came bursting into the diner excitedly. Luke looked up from the counter he had been wiping.

"What?" Lorelai beamed and walked past him, filling a take-out container with donuts.

"She's back! She's back at home, back at school, she got a job, and she did it all on her own! She's at Lane's picking up her thing and then we're going to pull a major all-nighter. We need burgers, fries, onion rings. Anything else you can think of! Oh! I'm going to go next door and pick up some ice cream at Taylor's!" She smiled and kissed him, walking back around the counter. "She's back. We can set the date. We can get married now, because Rory's back!" Lorelai walked over to the door. "Don't skimp in the fries, we don't want to lose her again!" She opened the door to leave, but Luke called,

"Lorelai, wait." Lorelai stopped, and turned to face him.

"Luke, I've got Rory waiting for me!" Luke shook his head.

"I know, but I have something really important to tell you." Lorelai sighed.

"Hon. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow."

"No, Lorelai, it can't! I might not have the guts to tell you tomorrow!" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

:"Fine, please make it quick." Luke took a deep breath.

":You may wan to sit down for this."

"Okaaay," Lorelai pulled out a chair and sat down, very confused as to what it was her fiance needed to tell her right this second. Her eyes widened, Was he cheating on her? No, she assured herself, he would never do that. Right?

"Lorelai, you know I love you, right?" he asked. Oh God, she thought, he was having an affair!

"I love you too," she answered. He nodded.

"And I promised you, 'no secrets', remember?"

"Yes," she said, her voice raising a pitch.

"Well..." he began, but Lorelai cut him off.

"Stop, Luke. I already know." Luke's eyes widened.

"You... already..."

"How could you do this to me?!" she asked, standing up from her chair. Luke was confused.

"Do what?" he demanded.

"I mean, I know I've been a little depressed since Rory's been gone, but that's no reason to cheat on me!"

"No! Lorelai! I would never..."

"And to tell me now? When I was so happy? Why, Luke? What did I do wrong?"

"Lorelai, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm not cheating on you!" Lorelai stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not?"

"No! I wouldn't do that! Lorelai, I love you!"

"What do you need to tell me, then?" she asked.

"Lorelai, I need you to understand that this was a long time ago. I was young, and stupid! And..."

"What is it Luke?"

"I have a... a daughter," he choked out.

"What?" Lorelai asked, totally shocked.

"Today, this girl showed up at the diner, looking for me. She pulled out a piece of my hair- for a DNA test- apparantly she was trying to see who her dad was."

"Oh my God," Lorelai breathed out.

"It was for a science fair project. She's smart, like Rory, except instead of reading, it's science. So, I went to the fair, and, it's me. She's mine. I have a daughter."

"Oh my God," Lorelai repeated.

"Her name's April Nardini. She's twelve."

"You have a daughter," Lorelai said, sinking back into her chair. "You have a daughter... named April?" Luke nodded. "Pretty name. Wow. Just... wow. Um, do I get to meet her?"

"I honestly don't even know if she wants me in her life," Luke admitted. "Like I said, it was just for a science project."

"Luke, of course she wants you in her life! You're her father!"

"She's managed pretty well without me for the past twelve years!"

"But you didn't know Luke! You would've been there if you had! I know you, Luke. You want to get to know her, you want to be in her life!"

"Of course I do! It's all so much though! We're getting married, I've got a kid! I can't take it right now!"

"Luke, we don't have to get married right now. We can wait! You waited to set the date for my daughter, I can wait for your's!"

"Really?"

"Of course." She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "We'll get htrough this. Together." Luke smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lorelai grinned.

"Um... four leaf clover? Horse shoe? You threw a coin into a fountain?" Luke laughed.

"I'm so glad you understand Lorelai."

"Hello, Luke, I got pregnant at sixteen. It would be slightly hypocritical to judge you for this." She smiled. "Do you want to join me and Rory for our all night extravaganza?"

"Nah, it's okay, I have a lot to think about. And you two are in some serious need of mother-daughter time.

"Okay." she kissed him. "I still can't believe it. You have a kid."

"I know."

"You're a daddy!"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Lorelai."

"Of course you are," she assured him. "You've already been playing the part for years. Bye hon." She left the diner, leaving a stunned Luke watching her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


End file.
